Stark Season Nine
Stark Season 9 is the ninth season before Tony becomes Iron Man. 2021-2022 Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark/ The Centurion-21/21 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis-21/21 Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-18/21 Cassidy Freeman as Alison Mercer-17/22 Callum Blue as Ghene Khan/ The Mandarin-12/21 Justin Hartley as Clint Bardon/ Hawkeye-17/21 Recurring Characters Samuel L Jackson as Nick Fury-3/21 Episodes 1. Tony begins his training by a Ten Rings member but becomes distracted when Pepper returns. His master sends Tony back to New York to cut ties to Pepper before he can continue. An assasin from the future is hunting Pepper. Meanwhile Ghen Khan undercover as John begins working at Stark Enterprises. 2. Tony must stop a new killer who blames The Centurion on his daughter`s death but Stark finds out that he has super strength. Pepper investigates but gets kidnapped. 3. The new Mandarin releases a virus turning people into zombies so Tony must find the serum with help from Vision. 4. Allison forces Clint to come to a Bardon Industries gala to put the board at ease, but things go bad when the Tinkerer shows up with a bomb and a plan to take revenge on Clint. Tony must help Clint stop him while trying not to kill the villian against the Ten Rings training. 5. Clint is drugged and kidnapped by a woman named Victoria Rochev who tells Clint that he`s involved in a dangerous game and must fight for his life. Clint goes to Zoe for help, Pepper betrates Tony about Clint`s scuicide attempt. 6. Scott returns and asks Tony to help him investigate recent murders. Tony and Pepper finally declare their love for each other. 7. Tony returns as CEO but must stop James Jesse a guy who likes to destroy buisnesses using his Inherrence ability to create shockwaves. 8. Two new super heroes Dan and Sam begin helping the Centurion fight crime but when they mess up saves Tony must clear his name. 9. Allison kidnapps Pepper to find out where she went when she dissapered for weeks. Pepper`s memory of the future is New York under The Mandarin`s rule and an armorless Tony near death, Zoe forms a ressistance group with Clint. Tony makes an important decision about The Mandarin. 10. Clint`s past comes to haunt him when Trick Shot seeks revenge at his student by taking aim at Pepper and Zoe. Clint faces down Trick Shot after he kidnapps a returning Felicia Hardy. Tony must race to make sure Clint does not make a mistake. 11. A man named Bucky Barnes AKA Bucky tracks down Zoe and tells her that he knows about her team of Superheroes and needs their help but is killed by Red Skull. Tony and Zoe`s investigation leads them to the old hideout of the West Coast Avengers where he meets Captain America, Thor and Spiderman. 12. Peter pleads with Thor and Captain America to help him capture a killer that is targeting their group but they are reculant to become heroes again. Tony, Vision,Hawkeye and Zoe team up to help the WCA stop Red Skull before he murders another member. Pepper recevies a letter from S.H.I.E.L.D, run by Nick Fury. 13. Tony meets Scarlett Witch at a comic book convention where she tells him that her father had a copy of the Iron Man book that has magical powers. A young man Alex steals the comic boy developing powers transforming himself into Iron Man and saving Zoe from a horrible accident. Meanwhile Pepper becomes jelious of Tony and Scarlett Witches relationship. 14. Tony goes up against a new criminal and Rhodey who returns deduces Tony`s idenity and joins his crusade. 15. Tony and Pepper head out for a quiet romantic getaway, but their plans are thwarted when they run into Clint and Zoe at the Bed and Breakfast Inn. The couple`s awkward moment is interrupted by the return of Shriek, who sets her sights on Tony and Clint. Meanwhile Allison faces The Mandarin with a surprising result. 16. Allison kidnapps Hawkeye and delivers him to Nick Fury, who tells him that the Government is recruiting him to serve his country. Clint escapes before they can reveal his idenity and brings Tony and Zoe to investigate. Tony is surprised to find Vision investigating Clint`s kidnapping and senses that he is keeping information from him. After Allison reveals that Nick is after something called Avengers Tower, Nick threatens to kill Zoe unless Tony gives her the names of the rest of the Avengers. 17. The Mandarin continues to pose as the Centurion and asks Pepper to investigate one of Allison`s secret labs. An explosion occurs and John rescues Pepper. While investigating Tony is exposed to the red stone and takes The Mandarin to the armory. Allison turns to Zoe for help and they send in John to stop Tony from revealing his secret as a hero. 18. Rhodey helps Tony and Zoe stop Billionaire Justin Hammer from finding out The Centurion`s idenity. 19. Allison breaks in the Avengers Tower, triggering an elaborate security system that Zoe installed, trapping the two women inside. Clint confronts The Mandarin and winds up clinging with life with a Ten ring symbol on his chest. Tony realizes The Mandarin`s has given his soldiers powers due to Extremis. 20. Jarvis returns to New York with a new girlfriend Sarah Dunlevy. Pepper and Sarah realize they are both working on the case about the black king, and decide to team up. Zoe and Tony go to Iraq to find out how to stop The Mandarin. 21. The Mandarin unleashes his army upon the world, forcing Zoe to call in old friends. The Mandarin tells Pepper he is the Centurion and asks her to steal the Book Of Rings from Tony. Torn between Tony and the Centurion, Pepper asks Tony to come clean about everything but he refuses. Zoe and Clint attemps to rehook up The Avengers Towers in order to fight the army but to Zoe`s horror, Clint gets caught on sight and dissapears. Allison attempts to stop The Mandarin but he leaves her clinging to life. Tony and The Mandarin battle for control of the city. Category:Bat24